beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Humble
'HUMBLE BEGININGS' Another song that went through many versions and is heard on Beyette's first full length "mainstream" style experimental alternative rock album "Change ", is track 8 , called "Humble". "The final version of the song is such satisfaction. My good friend Mike Schermuly totally killed it. KILLED it! I could imagine how bland that people might think the song sounds without his guitars throughout the entire track. In fact I have proof! Even such a song as this has humble beginnings back when it was solely my creation! He got the vibe of the song, took it on as his own, and then just went NUTS. I couldn't have planned this track to eventually sound like this if I tried. It sounds so good, so so good, such satisfaction. It's honoring to have super talented people collaborate on your music that you know, respect and trust, or should I say it's HUMBLING! This is one of those cases where a friend picks up on all the details you describe and then personalized it even further with surprises far beyond any and all expectation." 'FACTS ABOUT THE SONG AND LYRICS' The song is set to the speed of 92 beats per minute and written in the key of Gmin and describe someone in turmoil because of someone else's ego. "There's a lot of people that work hard and a lot of people who don't, and sometimes when two people both work equally hard, one still feels "above" the other and this song is written in the response to the person of ego." For those who enjoy jamming to songs as they play on their ipods or cassette players or what have you, "here's a starting point if you need one: "Gm F D# Gm Dm D#"... :-)" '"DOUBLE HELIX" GUITAR SOLO' The song involves not only a guest guitar performance of Mike Schermuly but also a supplimental guitar solo that weaves in and out of a guitar solo that is already in the song performed by Beyette. "The guitar solo that I did under Mike's guitar solo was originally in the earlier versions of the song a vocal falsetto part, once I started really getting comfortable with not only playing electric guitar but the increasing ease of playing notes as I sing them, some faletto parts that I would sing in songs would later become guitar parts, Humble was notable as probably the first of this process. There is a song on "Growth " called "I Can't Let Myself Fall" that has a falsetto part that will probably have the same thing done to it when I get my Peavey out of storage on the east coast. A lot of guitarists try to make their guitar cry and sing, but in my case, I often make my "crying" vocals into guitar parts, the wah really helps. Like a double helix to the ears, Mike's new guitar solo weaves in and out of the original solo like the two are singing together. 1:26-2:07" 'LYRICS' Category:Songs Category:Beyette Category:Change